Hitosu Kamiya
by moerukamiya
Summary: Our favorit exorcist gets ambushed bu a serten blackcled man when in his hotell room, who is this man, and what does he want with Allen? Can he get out of this comfrontation unscaved by himself or will someone come to his rescue? (rated M for now) Disclaimer!: i do NOT own D. Gray - Man
1. Chapter 1

Allen crawled backwards, his eyes never leaving the ritchly dressed man infront of him. The white haired boys action only seemed to amuse the other man who took another step closer to the bed the boy was residing on.

He bent down and rested his gloved hands on the blood red covers of the bed, a predatory smile plastered on his handsome face.

"Is that anyway to treat your elders, Shounen?" The man purred.

He grabbed the sheets in a tighter hold and in one quick motion pulled them off the bed. Alled not expecting this feel back on the bed with an 'ouff' sliping by his lips, that small gasp of a sound soon turned into a growl when the other man used the smaller boy's distration to his advantage and pounced the boy. His body snuggly fit between the boys legs, his face mere intches from Allen's own face.

"G-get off!" Allen yelled and tryed ti push the other off of him "get off of me, Tyki Mikk!"

Tyki's smile if possible grew larger at the flustred boy's words. He leaned closed, his nose stroking Allens cheek as he passed, his warm lips stopping by the whitettes ear.

"Is that really what you want, Allen~?" Allen shuddered as he felt the hot breath of Tyki's breath ghost by his ears, he clenched his teeth, his jaw locking itself shut to not show his wavoring resolv.

Un

able to answer the others question he contented himself with glaring at the noah's smug face.

"What's the matter, shounen" the noahs gloved hand proseeded to stroke the side of Allen's face "cat got your toung?"

Allen's eyes grew large as the noah started pressing butterfly kissed along his jaw and down his throat. He clenched his hands into fists, preparing to muster what little strength he had left to summon crown clow.

* * *

A/N: I have never written any mature stories before, i think this is gonna be the first one.. Please tell me if you think this is worth continuing! If you think it is: do you think Allen should be able to summon is innocence or not. Should he be saved?

And last but not least... do you think this should be a Tyki/Allen, Kanda/Allen, Lavi/Allen..

Thx for reading! and please, please, please review!

e, please review and tell me what you think!

There is a pool on my profile on witch Allen should end up with, please visit it and place your vote!


	2. Chapter 2

Allen clenched his teeth as he felt Tykis kisses traveling lover down his throat towards his chest. He consentrated, trying to ignore the noah now unbuttening his shirt.

'Innocence' he mentally shouted, glancing towards his left arm, nothing happened. Tyki didn't seem to notice his internal struggle, to transfixed on geting the last few buttons undone on the whitette's dresshirt. 'Innocence!' Allen called again, more urgently this time 'Innocence, please... please, i beg of you to activate' the arm didn't seem to want to heed it's master's pleas and simply lay limply by his side.

A sudden chuckle drew Allen's attention away from his unresponcive arm, back up to the noah who had a wide smirk on his face, staring at Allen's now exposed chest.

"Beeing quite lenient, aren't we, shouned" he ran a hand over one of Allen's nipples, watching as the petty exorcist's eyes widden slightly, his frame shivering slightly

"have you finally given in?" He tweeked the semy errect nipple and was pleased as a small rumble of a moad sounded from the exorcist's throat.

"S-st! Ngggh" Allen didn't get to finish what he was going to say before the noah of plesure took his now fully erect nipple into his mouth while foddling the other one. He continued with sucking and nipping of the exorcist's pink puds, fully enjoing the sound emiting from said boy.

He finally stopped after several minutes to look at the white haired boy and was pleased to see silver eyes hazed with plesure, the boys chest heaving up and down as if he had just run a marathon. Tyki let a low grown escape as he looked down at the totally defenceless Allen walker lying beneth him, looking so ravishable.

He clearly noticed as his pants grew to tight for his comfort.

Allen didn't know what he should do, his head coulden't seem to form anything rational in his haze. He more felt then saw the heated eyes of Tyki Mikk on him, but his head was to fuzzy to care at the moment.

A sudden rumble, something sounding like a growl made him look up, trying to find the sorce of the sound.

Silver pools clashed with amber gold eyes for a moment and suddenly there was something warm and hot pressed against his lips. He gasped at the sudden sensation and was immediately invaded by something wet and slik in his mouth. He moaned loudly, not able to resist as he felt the foren apendage rubb against his toung, a feeling he had never experienced before building up in the lover half of his stomach.

Tyki drew back after furrowly investigating every inch of Allen's mouth, his breath coming out as heavy pants, the white haired boy under him in much the same condition as him, if not worse. Tyki licked his lips at the sight, white hair sprawled over the bed, face flushed in an adoringly pleasing way, eyes heavy and half closed, making the long white eye lashes of the boy seem all that longer. Tyki swallowed thickly, trying his best to not just ravish the smaller boy right this second.

Allen seemed to regain some of his bearings after cooling down his head some and opened his eyes only to mret Tyki's golden.

"T-Tyki" He breathed in a heavy voice. He felt the noah above him tence. "L-let me go" Tyki's eyebrows furroed together forming a line.

"And why would i do anything of the sort, Shounen? " he asked, an eyebrow raised. Allen didn't answer, simply turned his head as to not meet the noah's golden.

"Are you going to kill me then?" He questioned, dreading the answer.

"Kill you?" Tyki snorted "is that your wish?" Allen did't answer simply glared at the noah with intence silver eyes.

"What are you going to do with me them?" He questioned, his eyes never straying from Tyki. He heard said noah heav a sigh, making Allen slightly confused.

"Are you dence or simply blissfully ignorant" he asked aloud, though the question didn't really seem like a real questhough. And beeing Allen wouldn't give the noah the sadisfaction of getting the upper hand. He gave Tyki one last glare before raising one of his knees, sucessfully kneeing the noah somewhere between his abdomen and crotch. Tyki not expecting the attack didn't have the time to react or phrase through the boy's attack. He beeing a noah might, no. Did make him stronger and sterdier than normal human beeings, but that didn't mean he didn't feel pain like normal human beeings. And like any other guy would do in this situation, he toppled over, grabing at the place the hit had landed. The boy had, had a clean shoot, his knee hitting hit hardened manhood, thus explaining his current predicament. Allen was quick to roll off of the bed, his right hand taking ahold of his left, prepared to once again try to invoke his innocence.

To Be Continued!

* * *

A/N: hi every one! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Hitotsu Kamiya. Please review and tell me your thoughts!

PS. I just posted a pool on my profile where you can vote on who you think Allen should end up with! Please visit it and vote~ Thanks for reading!


End file.
